Cinderella: DuCaine Style
by Zeddie7
Summary: You all know Cinderella right? Well I changed it so I has all the CSI:Miami people on it. DuCaine of course. My first fanfic! Disclaimer: I own NOHING! Wish I did. Chap 10 up! Now Finshed
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cinderella: DuCaine Style!

Author: CSIloverZed

Pairing: DuCaine Horatio/Calleigh

Disclaimer: If I owed them, I would have DuCaine a long time ago, but since I don't, I can only dream...

A/N: I planed on making this a oneshot, but it got so long I had to put it in chapters. I would like to thank my beta (and BFF) Alexandra for all the support. I would also like to thank **Hcrazy** for in her story 'Heaven and Hell' Madison said that Calleigh's hair was like Cinderella's and Horatio was her prince. That's were I got this idea! Just to let you know everyone from CSI:Miami is here. Enough with my rambling and get on with the story...

A girl no more then 13 with her long, blond hair pulled in a tight bun with a few pieces curled to frame her face and deep, sea green eyes watched her father and her new stepmother's wedding. It made her sick, I mean come on, when her father's not around, her stepmother, Natalia Boa Vista's her name, is so mean, making her do all the dirty work. And he doesn't even know. She's pretty, Natalia, but so mean. As they kissed, the girl had to fight the urge to throw up.

"Calleigh, come on we need to do pictures!" Natalia called. Calleigh sighed and walked up to them.

"Duke, come on, get over here!" Kenwall "Duke" Duquesne was Calleigh's father. He was an aging man with brown hair and blue eyes. Kenwall always said she was the spinning image of her mother. "Coming dear" he said. He looked happy, and that's what matters. Calleigh missed her mother, how died no more than 10 years ago. Even though she was no more than 3 years old at the time, Calleigh knew she was nicer than Natalia. She placed her in between her two daughters Maxine and Samantha. Maxine's light brown hair was in curls and Samantha's black hair was also in curls.

"So, now we're a family" she whispered. "Yeah, I know" Calleigh whispered back, disgusted. "Guys, be quiet" Samantha said. "Alright" Calleigh and Maxine said at the same time. As they took the picture, Calleigh knew her life was about to get even worse.

* * *

5 years after the wedding, Kenwall died, left her all alone with them. Natalia put on a good show, crying her eyes out at the funeral. Calleigh knew she was just faking it, she was happy he was gone. Natalia fired all the maids, cooks, gardeners and made Calleigh do it all. When she was 18 they packed up and moved to Miami

10 year after her father death, Calleigh was still cooking and cleaning. She allowed to leave the house, unless it was for an errand. 'I'm 27, darn it! Let me have a life!' she always said to Natalia and always, she would laugh. 'You don't need a life'. Calleigh wanted to run away plenty of times but she always got caught.

Calleigh was miserable. One day this all changed.


	2. The Invitation

Tilte: Cinderella: DuCaine Style

Tilte: Cinderella: DuCaine Style!

Author: CSIloverZed

Pairing: DuCaine Horatio/Calleigh

Declaimer: I, in no way, own CSI:Miami or Cinderella.

A/N: Thank you everyone that has reviewed! It means so much! Love ya!!3

Chapter 2

Knock! Knock! Knock! The person at the front door was getting impatient. Calleigh opened the door to find tall man wearing a formal suit with his brown hair combed back. He hands you a piece of paper.

"There is a ball 2 weeks from this Saturday to celebrate Prince Horatio Caine's birthday for every eligible maiden in the city of Miami and Dade County. Have a nice day".

He left after that. Calleigh stood there in shock, invitation in hand. When she finally came to, she closed the door and went to tell her stepmother and stepsisters.

"A ball?" Samantha asked.

"Every eligible maiden?" questioned Maxine.

"2 weeks form this Saturday?" asked Natalia.

"Yes!" Calleigh cried, annoyed. "Just read the invitation" Calleigh paused. "Does that mean I can go?" Natalia laughed.

"Only if you have something to wear, which I highly doubt." Calleigh made a face. "I'm sure I can find something." "Fine, Maxine, Samantha, come on, we must chose what we shall be wearing" Natalia, Maxine and Samantha walked to where their rooms are with Calleigh in a tow. 'This is going to be a long 2 weeks' she thought.

Calleigh walked up the long set of stairs to her room in the attic. It was a small room, with a beat up wood floor and a small bed near the window on the far side of the room. Her closet was small with a few items. 'Now, where is that dress?' she thought as she looked through her dresses. There wasn't much, just a few old rags from Maxine and Samantha. Then she spotted the dress she wanted. 'Ah, there it is!' it was her mother's wedding dress. Her father gave it to her before he died, said he wanted to see her in it. She ran her fingers along the silk fabric and sighed. Calleigh took it off the hanger and placed it in front of her. It was floor length, a bit off the shoulders and some pearls in the middle. 'It's a bit plain' she thought. 'I'll fix it up when I get the chance'

Over the next 2 weeks, Calleigh barely had time to even sleep, let alone fix a dress. Maxine and Samantha were always making Calleigh fix their dresses, or their hair. She knew they were doing this on purpose, she could fell it. The night if the ball, she only put a few extra trimmings on. She walked up the stairs, thinking about not even going. 'I guess it's alright' she thought. 'Alright, I'll go!' When she got to her room, the first thing was to go to her closet and pull out her dress. She put it on and she thought she didn't need anything else put a necklace and some shoes. Calleigh took out her necklace that her father gave to her on her 16th birthday. It was a small diamond on a silver chain. She looked in her small mirror by her bed. 'I look beautiful!' she thought. "Calleigh, if you what to go, get down here NOW!!" Natalia yelled from down the stairs. "Coming!" Calleigh yelled. She grabbed her shoes and ran out the door. She only hopped that they didn't notice that she took a few things.


	3. Can't Go

Title: Cinderella: DuCaine Style

Title: Cinderella: DuCaine Style!

Author: CSIloverZed

Pairing: DuCaine Horatio/Calleigh

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own CSI: Miami or Cinderella!

A/N: I'm sorry for such the long wait! I was really bust with homework and play practice (we're doing Annie Jr. at school) then I got sick, then I had a death in the family. Not fun.

Calleigh POV

I ran down the, so not to be late. The old wood floor creaked beneath her feet. "Sorry I'm late" I said breathlessly. I could already see the looks of jealously from her stepsisters.

Maxine was wearing a floor length dark green dress made of velvet with a bit of gold. Her brown was in curls. Samantha was also wearing a floor length dress but it was black. Her black was also in curls.

"Well, well, seems as though you did decide to come after all" Natalia remarked. Her dress was dark blue and her brown hair was in a bun.

I made a face. Did this family always wear dark clothes? "Yes, I did"

Natalia walked over to her. Man she's creepy. "Maxine, does this ribbon look familiar to you at all?" Gulp. I didn't think it was that noticing. I am **so** dead.

"Yeah, it kinda does" Maxine walks up to me. I gulp again. Why can't they just let me go and have fun for once? Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, she rips it off!

"You little stealer!" she yells right in my face! Then Samantha walks up and does the exact same thing! Nice! That's when I notice the wet tears stains on my cheeks. "Please, stop" I whispered, sinking to floor in a heap. Do they listen, NO! they just continue to rip apart my dress.

"Girls, girls, that's enough" said Natalia. They stop. Great. "Let's go" She walks away, they follow. I'm now on the cold, hard floor, crying my eyes out and they just leave? I get up off the floor and run to my favourite place, the courtyard.

I'm sorry it's so short, please forgive me! Oh, and please review! It makes more chapters!!

Zed


	4. On the way there

Title: Cinderella: DuCaine Style

Title: Cinderella: DuCaine Style!

Author: CSIloverZed

Pairing: DuCaine Horatio/Calleigh

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own CSI: Miami or Cinderella!

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, it means so much!

Calleigh's POV!!

The courtyard is my sanctuary, the place where I can find peace. I ran to my favourite place, a bench right in the middle surrounded by yellow tulips and red roses. I just sat there and cried.

"Baby, stop crying, it'll be alright"

I turned around only to look at an African-America woman. She was dressed in a light pink ball gown with a funny looking stick.

"Who are you?" I asked. She laughed. "Why, I'm your fairy godmother, honey. My name's Alexx.

"Fairy what?"

"Fairy godmother sweetie, now, Calleigh, come on, we need to get you ready for the ball."

"But I don't have anything to wear that's good enough for a ball or even a way to get there" I said, disappointed.

"Well that's where I come in, honey. Now, do you have any mice around? No, wait never mind, I found some. Here we go. Bippitity Boppitity Boo!" Then, out of no where, the 2 mice that I saw earlier turned into people. I want the wand to make Natalia into a frog. HeeHee.

"Hello Calleigh, my name is Eric Delko and I will be your driver this evening" the first mouse said. He was a Hispanic man witch big brown eyes and short black hair.

"Hello, my name is Ryan Wolfe and I will be your footman" said the second mouse. Ryan had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. OMG! They speak!

"Hello guys!"

"OK, now for the carriage" She spotted a pumpkin. "Bippitity Boppitity Boo!" Slowly the pumpkin turned into a carriage. Neat-o!

"Cool!"

"Alright, now for the horses." She looked around for the horses in our barn. "Four would be good, ok, Bippitity Boppitity Boo!" they turned into the most beautiful horses I have ever seen!

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Now, honey, you've got to get moving, go"

"But Alexx, what about my dress? It's all ripped."

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Hold still, Bippitity Boppitity Boo!" All of a sudden, my ragged old dress my stepsisters tore up turned into a beautiful light blue ball gown. My long blonde hair was left down and my necklace stayed in place. On my feet were…

"Glass slippers?" I asked. She laughed. "No dress is complete without glass slippers"

"But they're cool. Anyway, are we all done?" She nodded. "Yep, now, this is very important. You have to be back here at midnight because my magic will wear off by then, ok?"

"Alright. This is so cool, I can't believe it!!" I said as I spun around in my new sparkly dress.

"Get going already, you're going to miss it, GO!"

I laughed. "Alright, alright I'm going" I stepped into the carriage with the help of Ryan. He closed the door and ran around back and stuck my hand out the window to wave goodbye to Alexx.

"Bye! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" she said. Then the carriage moved away from Alexx to the huge castle over the hill where the ball was. Here it goes.

HeeHee, one more chapter for you! Please review, it makes me feel special!

Zed


	5. The Ball Part One

Title: Cinderella: DuCaine Style

Title: Cinderella: DuCaine Style!

Author: CSIloverZed

Pairing: DuCaine Horatio/Calleigh

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own CSI: Miami or Cinderella!

A/N: I would like to thank my new beta, my other BFF, CsI lOvEr DaNiElLe. You should read her other stories, there good. Also to everyone who reviewed, thanks.

Hannah Montana, Busted

2 nobodies die at Hogwarts

Calleigh could see the castle from where she was. The lights were very bright. Then they stopped right in front of it.

Ryan opened the door and helped her out. Calleigh walked carefully up the stairs and to the front door, which it looks like her house. All the guards' looked at Calleigh as she walked down the hall towards the ballroom. Her glass shoes make soft sounds across the beautiful marble floor. She could hear the music from here, it's nice and peaceful. Sometimes, she'd wish her life was like that.

As she neared the door to the ballroom, she was starting to have second thoughts. _What if they see that it's me, what will happen?_ She pushed that thought aside to worry about it later.

Everyone was dancing before she came in. But just as she came in the male population seemed to face her to get a look. Calleigh just kinda looked around a bit, taking in the scene and ignoring all the stares she was getting from them.

The room was decorated with silver ribbons that wrapped around the main stairway and the rest of the room. There were big bushes in pot holders with light inside that surrounded the room.

She walked down the steps, careful not to break her shoes. Still, all the guys were gawking at her, but she didn't notice, she was too focused on what was around her.

She stepped down on the ballroom and was going to walk over to the side of the room when someone softly cleared their throat from behind her. She turned around, only to look into a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

CLIFFIE!! I would've posted this sooner but I was grounded and my internet was being a butt and wouldn't work. Not fun. Also, I will be gone for the next three days to Camp Olympia. Anywho, please tell me what you think.

Zed


	6. Ball part 2

Cinderella: DuCaine Style!

Chap 6 The Ball Part 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry for the long update, life got really busy. I graduated on June 19th YES!! No more school! On to high school! And summer break! The songs are **Jimmy Eat World-Hear You Me.**

**CDS **(page break)

Prince Horatio first saw her when she stopped at the top of the stairs, her long blond hair resting on her shoulders. He thought she was one of the most beautiful people here. And there was a lot over people here. He didn't understand why his father wanted him to marry right now, Horatio wanted to wait for the right one. Right now, she was the one he wanted the most. _I have to see her _he thought.

He walked up to her, silent. Her back was facing him. He softly cleared his throat, so not startle her. She turned towards him. He looked into the most beautiful sea green. She was shorter than him, around "5'4. She had on a light blue dress and a sliver diamond necklace. _She's even more beautiful up close_ he thought.

**CDS **

Calleigh studied the man in front of her. He was tall, around "6'0. he had the most beautiful and soft blue eyes she's ever seen. He had vibrant red hair, which she's never seen before. He was very handsome, she had to admit. She felt attracted to him already.

"May I have this dance" he asked quietly. His voice was like velvet, soothing. She almost closed her eyes in pure bliss.

"Of course" she replied. He almost jumped up and down in joy. He was falling for her.

He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Horatio placed his right hand on Calleigh's left side and held her right hand in his left while she put her left hand on his left shoulder. The music started playing.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us someplace to go  
I never said thank you for that  
Thought I might get one more chance _

_  
What would you think of me now?  
So lucky  
So strong  
So proud  
I Never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance_

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

What would you think of me now?  
So lucky  
So strong  
So proud  
I Never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance  


Neither of them knew it, but by this time, everyone was watching them dance. Them moved so in sync, that people thought they would have been dancing for years, when in truth, they started less than 5 minutes ago. They didn't even notice, they were too busy looking at each other. They started to dance there way to the other side of the room, where it lead out to the very large garden in the back. They were both quickly falling in love.

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in _

_  
And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God couldn't let it live_

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in 

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in _

**CSD**

_That's right my boy choose the right one and take my place _the king, Frank Tripp, thought.

"Who is she?" he asked his butler, Rick Stetler.

"No one knows" he replied.

"Ok, just make sure they're not disturbed"

"Yes sir"

**CDS **

"Mother, that girl looks so familiar" said Samantha.

"Yes I know she does- wait here" Natalia said. She walked to where Horatio and Calleigh just went off to. Rick was there with also some other guards, blocking the way.

"I'm sorry Ms, but you're not allowed to go in there, king's orders"

She just huffed and walked away.

**CDS**

Calleigh felt like she was floating on air. They danced all the way through the terrace of the royal gardens then walked hand and hand through the moonlight garden. They walked across a little bridge, pausing to look a the water below. She looked up at him with pure love in her eyes and a moment later their lips were in a long, tender kiss.

Then, it all went bad. The clock decided to strike midnight at this exact time. Calleigh pulled back from the kiss to look at the clock.

"Oh my goodness! It's midnight!" she exclaimed. She had completely lost track of time. At the twelfth stroke, it will all be over.

"Yes it is"

"I have to go" she hated to leave now, but she had to. "Good-bye"

"No, you can't leave now" Horatio protested.

"But I must" she replied as the clock chimed again. "Please I must!"

"But why?" he asked confused.

Calleigh tried to think of an excuse. "I, uh, I haven't meet the price yet" she stammered.

Horatio stared at her. "The prince?" he repeated with a puzzled frown. "But didn't you know that-"

Calleigh cut him off. "I have to go" she ran towards the palace.

"Oh, wait! Please come back! I don't even know you're name- how will I find you?!" Horatio called, rushing after her.

Calleigh rushed through the palace, trying to get to the carriage. She ran past Rick, how was guarding the door to the garden.

"Miss! Wait!" he said. Now he and Horatio were trying to stop her from leaving. But Calleigh was already on the front steps towards the carriage. She lifted up up her dress a bit, so she wouldn't trip. She ran down the steps, but one glass slipper fell off her foot. She turned to grab it, but at that moment, Rick burst through the doors and run towards her.

"Miss, wait!!"

Calleigh turned and left the slipper were it was and ran. Ryan and Eric were yelling at her to come faster.

"Stop that coach!!" Rick yelled at the horse guard people. They ran off after it, but it had a head start. Rick saw the glass slipper left behind, picked it up and had to tell the young prince that the girl he fell in love that she vanished.

**CDS**

"There after us!!" Ryan yelled. Sure enough, the kings guards right behind them. Calleigh could hear them clock chiming over the hooves... nine... ten...eleven... twelve.

Suddenly, the pumpkin started to shrink and Eric and Ryan were turning back into mice, along with the horses. She jumped. The pumpkin lay on the ground, then stomped on by the guards hooves. She was in her old tattered dress but on one foot, was a glass slipper, a memento from the best evening of her life.

She looked towards the sky. "Thank you, so very much"


	7. Aftermath

CDS 7

CDS 7

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

I am SO sorry I didn't post in such a long time! I been busy with school and other things then I got writer's block whenever I tried to write! Once again, I AM SO SORRY!

A/N: In the movie Cinderella, the duke and the king fight with the sword on the bed. The parts when it says 'Bounce' are when they bounce on the bed, just so there's no confusion.

**CDS**

Rick stood outside the door of the king's bedroom. He went to bed after they started dancing so he doesn't know that she left. He summoned up all his courage and knocked on his door. He wished he didn't have to tell him.

"Come in!" Frank called. Rick slowly opened the door.

When Frank saw Rick from his **very** large bed, he jumped straight out.

"SO! Has he proposed yet? Tell me all bout it! Who is she, what's her name? Where does she live?" he bombarded Rick with questions.

"W-well, I didn't get a chance to-"

"No matter! We have mare important things to talk about- the wedding! Invitations, all sorts of stuff!"

"But-"

"Here, have a cigar!" he shoved one in Rick's mouth "To celebrate my son's marriage!"

"Sire, she got away" Rick blurted out.

Frank's face turned very red. "She WHAT?" he bellowed.

"I tried to stop her" Rick cried "But she vanished"

"A likely story" Frank yelled, rushing towards the sword on the other side of the room.

"But it's true sire" Rick insisted as he dodged the sword and fell on the bed. "All we could find was this glass slipper."

"It whole thing was a plot!" Frank shouted. He jumped on the bed, trying to hit Rick with the sword. He started to bounce up and down, sending Rick on the same path.

"Your son loves her" Bounce "He won't rest till he finds her" Bounce "He determined to marry her"

The king's expression softened "He what?" Bounce.

"Horatio will marry no other than the girl that fit's this slipper" Rick held it out. Bounce.

Frank stole the slipper and kissed it. He paused and thought for a minute. Bounce.

"Then, you will try this slipper on every maiden in this kingdom. The person who fits this will be his bride. Then the biggest wedding this kingdom will ever see!" Frank announced.

**CDS **

It didn't take long for the news to spread. Natalia rushed to wake Samantha and Maxine the moment she heard.

Calleigh was preparing breakfast when she heard Natalia yelling at Samantha and Maxine to get out of bed. She wondered what was going on. She rushed to get breakfast finished.

Samantha tiredly sat up in her bed and started rubbing her eyes. "What's going on mother?"

"Everyone in the kingdom is talking about" Natalia said hurriedly. "Come now get up, get dressed, he'll be here very soon!"

"Who?" asked Maxine tiredly.

"The king's butler! He spent all night looking for that girl that danced with the prince last night" Natalia explained. "He said the prince is madly in love with her –"

_Crash! _The breakfast trays that were in Calleigh's hands seconds before slipped out her hands when she heard that. 'He's in love with me!' she thought 'The prince, it was him'

"You clumsy fool! Pick those up dishes now!" Natalia cried. "Then help Samantha and Maxine get dressed"

"Why?" asked Maxine.

"Yeah." Samantha agreed. "If the prince is in love with her, why should we get all dressed up?"

Calleigh was still in shock of what Natalia said while she picked up the broken dishes. She was still listening to what they were saying though. She thought about her handsome stranger, the prince.

"You girls listen to me. No one, not even the prince, knows how she is. There's still a chance that for one of you the get him." Natalia told them sharply.

"There was a glass slipper found at the bottom of the staircase that belongs to the mystery girl. That's their only clue. The king has ordered all the woman in the kingdom to try on that slipper. Whoever it fits gets to be his bride!"

"His bride!" the two sisters shrieked.

"His bride…" Calleigh gasped.

"Calleigh, get my things ready this instant!" cried Maxine.

"Never mind her Calleigh! Mend these now!" Samantha cried while gathering all her things around her room and throwing them in her arms.

Calleigh wasn't listening. She was daydreaming about her prince and what would happen if the shoe fit.

"What's wrong with her?" said Samantha irritably.

"Snap out of it stupid!" Maxine snapped.

Calleigh snapped out of it as soon as she heard her step-sisters voices. With a sudden rush of happiness she realized that she wasn't dreaming and that it was a real, the prince wanted to marry her!

"Dressed" she whispered. "Yes, I have to get dressed, I can't let the price see me like this" Then she dropped all the clothes that were in her hands on the floor and left while humming the tune of their dance.

"Mother! Did you see what she just did?" whined Maxine

"Are you just letting walk out like that?" Samantha demanded

"Quiet!" Natalia said loudly. There was something familiar about that song. _Ah yes the song from the ball_ she thought. _Could it be?_ Natalia walked after Calleigh leaving the stunned sisters to look at her retreating back.

**CDS**

Calleigh was up in her room brushing her hair while singing softly under her breath.

"May angels lead you in, hear you me my friends…"

She didn't notice until it was too late that her step-mother was at her door, closing it.

She looked up from the mirror to catch a glimpse of Natalia closing the door. She ran towards but it was too late. She heard the key turning in the lock. She started bagging on the door, begging for hr to open the door.

"Please, let me out. You can't do this! It's not fair! Open this Natalia!" she begged but it fell on deaf ears. She finally gave up, sliding to the floor crying.


	8. The Slipper

Cinderella: DuCaine Style! Chapter 8

A/N: I would just like to thank every one who reviewed! It means so much! If there's any Canadians reading this, including me cuz I'm Canadian, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

**CDS**

_Knock, Knock!_

"He's here!" cried Maxine.

"Really! Do I look alright?" asked Samantha while looking in the mirror.

"What about me?"

"Girls!" Natalia said over the girls. "You both look wonderful. Now remember, this is your last chance, don't fail me"

"Ok mother" they both said. Natalia walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Rick, the king's butler and Cooper, the king's footman.

"These are my daughters, Maxine" Maxine bowed "And Samantha" Samantha also bowed

"I am here to let every woman in the kingdom try on this slipper" Cooper held out the small glass slipper.

"Oh, that's MY slipper!" Maxine cried.

"No, it's MINE!"

"Girls, girls. Your manners. I am so sorry. Please continue."Natalia scolded. She glared at her daughters.

"Yes. Ahm, whoever fits this slipper shall be the prince's bride" Though Rick was certain that these 2 was not the mystery girl.

"Samantha, you may go first" Natalia said.

Samantha plopped down on the chair with her right foot out. Cooper sat down on the footstool and placed the glass slipper on her foot. It only balanced on her toes.

"Wha- It fit last night!" Samantha said, embarrassed. "It must be a little snug today, you know, dancing and all" She tried her hardest to get the shoe on but it wouldn't fit.

"Maybe you have it on the wrong foot" Natalia said, also trying to get the slipper on.

"Next please" Rick commanded, gesturing to Maxine.

No one noticed a little sparkle of light come out of Natalia's pocket and travel up the stairs to Cinderella's room.

**CDS**

Calleigh was still crying by the door. She was crying for all the times she had been used by her step family. She cried for her dad. She cried for everything. She was considering giving up, letting her sisters win. _No, I can't do that!_ She thought. _I won't let them win._ Then she realized that she had a spare keyin her room. She started looking franticly, tearing it all up to see where it was.

After a few minutes with no luck, she was still tearing her room apart when she noticed a sparkly light by her doorway out of the corner of her eye. The light suddenly turned into a person, Alexx to be exact.

"Alexx!" Calleigh cried happily. She ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. Alexx returned it then pulled away.

"Guess what I have honey?" she asked.

"What?"

"The key to your room!"

Calleigh was speechless. She just squealed.

"Yes! Thank you so much Alexx!" she cried, hugging her.

"You can thank me after you get that prince, okay. Just go"

Calleigh didn't need to be told twice. She ran to her door, put the key in the lock, flung it open than ran down the stairs.


	9. Trying it on

Cinderella: DuCaine Style 9

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! There's only 1 more chapter after this. And CSIMiamiLuver2012, I'm sorry, but there is no Jake in this story. I forgot about him.

**CDS**

"Of all the stupid idiots" Maxine screamed at Copper as he tried his hardest to put the slipper on her foot. "I'll do it myself and it will fit!" She grabbed the slipper from Cooper's hand's.

She finally got it to fit, after squishing her huge foot inside the very small slipper and it looked very uncomfortable.

"There! It fits"

"It fits?" Rick asked in surprise.

But then, Maxine's foot uncoiled. The slipper shot off her foot and into the air. Rick and Cooper both lunged after it and Cooper caught it before it hit the floor.

"Oh my! I am terribly sorry!" Natalia said in horror. "It won't happen again"

"Yes, madam" said Rick as he got off the floor. "There is no other woman in the household I hope, er, I mean, I presume"

"There's no one else sir"

"Very well, we must go along" Rick and Cooper were about to leave when,

"Excuse me, please wait!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the top of the staircase to see Calleigh running down.

"May I please try it on?" she asked.

"Don't pay any attention too her, it's just Calleigh" Natalia told Rick.

"Our maid" Maxine explained.

But Rick wasn't listening to them any more. He was certain that this young woman was the one that the prince fell in love with."Come here, miss Calleigh" he said taking her by the hand towards the seat.

As soon as she was seated, Copper walked towards her her the slipper. An evil smirk crossed Natalia's face. When Cooper walked by her, she stuck her foot out and tripped him. The slipper went flying, fell on the floor and broke into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Rick cried falling to his knees and staring at the broken pieces of glass on the floor. "What would the king say, better yet the prince!"

Natalia smiled smugly. She was winning.

"Perhaps, if it would help-" she said softly but was cut off by Rick.

"No, no, no. Nothing could can help now"

"But you see. I have the other slipper" Calleigh said reaching into her pocket to extract the slipper while her step family looked at her in shock and horror.

Rick grabbed the slipper and did a small little dance in happiness while everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He stopped, coughed then knelt on the floor to place the slipper on Calleigh's foot. It fit perfectly.

Calleigh ignored the jealous looks from her step-family. Only Horatio's handsome face filled her mind. She now knew she will never be unhappy again.

CDS

A/N: If your all wondering why I let Rick do a happy dance was because a) I didn't want him do kiss the slipper, it would bring bad luck and b) I wanted him to make a fool of himself.

Zed


	10. Epilogue

Cinderella: DuCaine Style! 10

A/N: We have reached the last chapter. I'm so sad, I had so much fun writing this.

**CDS**

Every church bell in the kingdom was ringing to celebrate the prince's marriage. Every person in the kingdom was cheering for Calleigh. Everyone was happy for the both of them.

Two blue birds held up the train of Calleigh's white wedding dress while a group of well-wishers showered the couple with white rice.

The young newlyweds ran hand in hand from the church towards the honeymoon coach. Calleigh's hand was held tightly between his. Once they were inside the coach, Calleigh turned to watch him. Her thoughts went wild. She had so much to be thankful for. She thought about Alexx, even though Calleigh couldn't see her she knew she was here today. She thought about Eric and Ryan, who helped her get to the ball. She thought about all the happy times she had with her father and wished that he was her to see her. She thought about Horatio, her husband, the loving prince who she knew would always be there and protect her.

As Horatio leaned down to kiss her, Calleigh thought about how she never, ever to give up on happiness and her dreams.

_**THE END**_

A/N: There it is. I'm thinking about doing a series about all the princesses in Disney, DuCaine style. You tell if I should do it and tell me which one I should do first. This is the list.

-Sleeping Beauty

-The Little Mermaid

-Aladdin

-Beauty and the Beast


End file.
